yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Prize Exchange
The Prize Exchange is part of the third floor's reward section for playing the Attractions. It is managed by the Reception Doll, Gashu. Importantly, one cannot use their own Me-Tokens to buy anything. Prizes Victim videos A Victim Video is a recording of the death of one of the victims in the First Trial. In exchange for 20 tokens, one of three Victim Videos can be bought. They can only be played in the Monitor Room. * Victim Video 1: Shows a girl wearing a unique yellow and black hood, which Rio Ranger has taken to wear. She's cuffed to the ground and cries for her parents in confusion before a number of large spikes impale her. * Victim Video 2: Shows a muscular young man trapped between two walls, trying to reach for a red button in the foreground. He curses out the ones in charge of the games, then begs them to stop moving the walls, before the walls finally slam together. *Victim Video 3: A girl hangs from off frame, her legs dangling in front of the camera. Ranger mocks the girl for dying so easily and says he won't need her clothes. But, the girl, with her last breath, thanks Ranger instead. Ranger, disgusted and furious, starts beating her dead body. Giseisya2.png|Victim Video 1 Giseisya3.png|Victim Video 2 Giseisya1-2.png|Victim Video 3 Clear Chips :Main article: Clear Chips and Me-Tokens As 10 Clear Chips are necessary to survive to reach the 2nd Main Game, two Clear Chips are available at the prize counter. In other words, each is a pass on an attraction. They cost an astronomical 30 tokens. Personal information files :See also: Personal Info A personal profile is available as a prize for 50 of that person's Me-Tokens. The profiles come in the form of AIs, with the exception of Nao's, who as a participant but not a candidate, did not have an AI readily available in the monitor room. An AI was prepared for every Candidate that survived the First Trial. Q-taro, Reko, Nao, and Gin's profiles are reachable to receive, however, as one cannot use their own Me-Tokens, Sara's is not. And at no point does Sara receive enough tokens for Keiji, Kanna, Shin, nor Alice's profiles. Easy Ticket A ticket that lowers the difficulty of attractions. There is only one of it and it costs 10 tokens. Backroom prizes Exit At the begging of the "Trust Game", it was stated that there was a prize the participants could obtain to see the outside world. The Exit Ticket was available to purchase in the "Long Stairs" room where there was a vending machine. The large blue numbers making "200" signalled you needed 200 tokens to obtain the exit ticket. Q-Taro found this out, and attempted to purchase the ticket. It was then revealed that the buyer could leave, but the other participants must die. Q-Taro chose to leave the building, killing every other participant. This only happens if you choose to trade with Q-Taro on the third day. Category:Locations